A cutting device that cuts a metal workpiece by sliding a movable cutting tool attached to a free end of a reciprocating rod relative to a fixed cutting tool is used widely.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional cutting device 60 by way of example in a sectional view. The cutting device 60 has a base 61, a fixed cutting tool 62 having the shape of a flat plate and fixedly held on the base 61, and a movable cutting tool 64 having the shape of a flat plate and attached to a front part of a reciprocating cutter rod 63 that reciprocates relative to the fixed cutting tool 62. The movable cutting tool 64 is slidably moved to cut a workpiece, such as a metal round bar P.
This cutting device 60 is capable of cutting not only round bars but also metal plates having a comparatively large width. The movable cutting tool 64 has a cutting edge 64a of a length greater than the diameter of the cutter rod 63.
The cutting tool 64 is applied to a longitudinal flat surface formed by longitudinally cutting a part of the front part of the cutter rod 63, and is fastened to the cutter rod 63 with bolts 65.
The cutter rod 63 is advanced by the agency of a high-pressure oil supplied through a high-pressure pipe 66 to cut the round bar P by sliding the movable cutting tool 64 relative to the fixed cutting tool 62.